Lovers Continued
by xXVishousIntentionsXx
Summary: Nalla returns to the mansion broken and out of hope. A failed relationship and pitiful social life make her shy to the outside world. Abbadon son of Wrath see's a light in her he cannot deny any longer. Can their love be realized, or is he a cursed prince? Rewrite of previous story! Black Dagger Brotherhood by JR Ward R&R!


**Hello Brotherhood fans! Previously I was using the screen name xXMrsVishousXx and had posted a series of BDB stories that seemed to be well liked. Sadly they were deleted! I'd given up on the idea of reposting until recently. Now, I shall return :) and I'm going to post all of my fanfictions back up. Be warned though, I'm completely redoing each story. HAPPY READINGS! And Vishous is Mine.**

It was dark.

The bedroom lights were off and the moonlight dripping in from outside wasn't enough for the average human to see. The noise that had woken Nalla sounded again and her chest sunk in fear. The distance to the front door seemed so long now, and she was afraid to move.

"Let me in!"

Her eyes widened at the deep growl of a noise that came from the front of the apartment. "Shit!"

She scrambled out of bed and stumbled from the room, barely making it to the the door. The pounding on the wood started again and her hands shook from dizziness as she unlocked the-

"Jesus, Hayte!" Her voice cracked on his name.

Hayte's fist was stopped mid-air, as if he had been ready to continue his pounding all night if she hadn't opened the door.

His clear grey eyes found hers and he let his fist fall to the side. The look on his face was more serious than usual.

_"Nalla_...we must talk."

He said her name long, the deep accent stretching the 'a' on his tongue. Hayte's eyes lowered and she caught heat in his gaze. She hadn't exactly had time to put on more clothes in her scramble for the door, and she was only dressed in one of his big tshirts and her underwear.

She waited in the door jamb for him to begin. He searched her eyes and finally in his impatience he gave up. "Please, let me in."

"Oh, of course." She smiled at him and he pressed his lips together at her sarcasm. When he came inside, he waited for her to close and lock the door before going to the couch to sit. His big body took up most of the room but he managed to pull her down with him so that she was against his chest.

He smelled like foreign smoke and warm cologne. They stayed there for a while, the angry texts forgotten, the fights from the past week behind them. His scent was so nice and she got lost in the sound of him breathing and the steady rhythm of his heart. She nuzzled closer to his chest, hoping he hadn't been knocking for any reason other than this.

Hayte was a Black Dagger warrior in training. Or, well he had been before his accident. He'd been pursuing a Lesser on his motorcycle when a car had ended his chase. And sadly his future doing any kind of fighting as well. The crash had been almost a month ago, and he'd just been released from the hospital bed the weekend before.

"I called earlier Nalla, you didn't answer." She looked up and found him staring down at her with those grey eyes clear as glass. She didn't want to talk about his angry messages.

Her arms unwrapped themselves from his chest and trailed down to his knee.

He flinched when her fingertips brushed the fabric above his scar. His knee had been shattered and unable to fix completely. Now he walked with a limp and couldn't run more than a few minutes before collapsing in pain.

He swatted her hand gently.

"Stop that."

Their eyes met again and she knew that he'd meant it when he said they needed to talk. He had that determined look in his eyes he got whenever he wanted to solve something.

She left his body and sat opposite him on the sofa.

He tensed a bit as he re-positioned himself so that there wasn't pressure on his leg. Last week he'd looked rough, drunk as hell as he'd figured out he'd never fight again. He'd cleaned up since the last time she'd seen him. The dark blond hair now cut short in that smart style he kept it before. His stubble was gone revealing the hard angles of his jaw. She remembered him in the hospital bed looking near death, and then again when he'd been learning to use his bad leg through physical therapy with Manny.

"Hayte, I didn't want you to worry-"

"Of course I'd worry. I care for you Nalla, with all my heart. When you didn't answer I…"

Yes, they'd broken up before.

She took a deep breath. She'd been contemplating it. Before the accident Hayte had been the male she loved. He was so sweet and kind, and she'd felt at home in his arms. Now it seemed like a chore for him to hold her, to make sure she was all right.

"I was asleep."

One of his eyebrows raised, "You didn't get my message?"

Of him telling her how lousy of a girlfriend she'd been in his time of need? Yeah, she'd gotten that.

"No. Should I check my phone?"

His lips pressed together again and hindered his handsome features. "It's alright. I was just rambling again. Look Nalla, I've been meaning to talk to you this past week. Now's been the only good time."

"It's almost dawn," she huffed. His face reddened slightly but his expression didn't , he meant business.

When she didn't say anything more he started, "For a while we've been avoiding each other. I know it's because I've changed since I got kicked out of the program."

"They didn't kick you out, they just let you go Hayte…" she drifted off. His face looked pained enough with whatever he was getting in to.

"Like I was saying, I've changed." He nodded as if confirming for himself what he was saying was the truth. "And as a male should, I've changed for the better. Before I was stupid, and that's gotten me a lot of shit right now. A busted leg, no future, my parents are upset back in the Old Country."

The face she'd known for so long seemed so worried.

"I need you now more than ever since this fuck up. I just want us to stay together through this."

Why was he telling her this? She was still by his side now.

"Just say it Hayte. You know I can handle anything you throw at me. I love you." He believed her and she felt her chest warm as he relaxed a bit.

That all came back to bite her in the ass though.

He cleared his throat, "Nalla I'm moving back to live with my parents. In the Old Country."

The burning started in her eyes, and then spread through her whole body. She shook violently and he seemed surprised. "Don't cry, _leelan_. I want you to come with me. We can get mated there…you're needing is soon is it not?"

She cried now, hot tears running down her cheeks and her chest erupting with a horrendous sob. Her control was gone and she was left vulnerable like a little girl. "No…" she moaned, trying to wipe the wetness from her face.

"Nalla come here, it is all right." She felt strong thick arms wrap around her but she pushed them away and stood.

Hayte seemed utterly confused, he struggled to his feet and she stepped back so that he wouldn't completely tower over her. "You knew about this for how long?" Her voice was surprisingly clear.

"I just decided. Why are you so upset? You wanted to get away didn't you? See the world, travel, be free of that _family_. They smother you." His eyes were wide as he watched the tears flow freely down her face.

Nalla's chest got tight, "I can't abandon my family Hayte! Moving out almost killed my dad, do you know what he'll do if I leave the country? With you!"

He flinched at the blow, but she didn't stop there. He knew that her father hated him. He hated all the males she ever looked at. "I can't give up everything for you. I have a job finally." She waved her hand dismissively in the air. "An _apartment._ I'm just now making it on my own." How could he have decided this without her?

His voice was a growl, harsher than a wild dog. "You said you loved me, if that were true you'd be packing this very second. What, were you lying? Is that all you've ever done to me, _lie_?"

There he was again, the real Hayte. She'd learned about him ever since her old Hayte had gotten let go by the Brothers. The real Hayte couldn't see reality if it smacked him in the head.

"Lie! You're the one making life changing decisions without me, and you think I'm a liar? I can barely get you to talk to me since the accident because you've been so depressed over your leg. Now you expect me to jump on a plane with you to the Old Country so we can get _mated_?"

He nodded angrily, "Yes Nalla, because I love you."

Curse the Virgin she believed him. But she couldn't let that make up her mind.

Hayte's grip came on to her tight and strong, and he pulled her against him. His lips were hot against hers, wild, dominating.

She saw him then, really saw him. For everything that he was and wasn't. She saw the tears and the yells that had been thrown between them. The hurt that she'd felt for weeks now. She saw everything that was and would be Hayte and Nalla.

She fought the need to stay against him and his claiming of her. When she finally pulled back they were both a little lost in the heat.

"I can't Hayte."

* .*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*

_One month later..._

Abbadon's eyes traveled across the hall as the door to Wrath's study opened. Vishous strolled out, his walk smooth, and headed directly for the group. John, Qhuinn, Blay, and the prince sat against the walls in the hallway by the King's office. As V went by, he clapped Abbadon on the shoulder, "Nice trip, true?"

"Something like that," he shrugged. The male frowned then descended the steps and headed for the Pit.

There was a shuffle of papers and a groan that Abbadon recognized as his father's. "Come in already," the King growled from inside the study. He was in a piss poor mood.

Lucky them.

Abbadon and the other warriors had gone on a trip to the Old Country for a couple of weeks so that he could attend a council meeting held by one of the older families. Wrath sent him with body guards just because, but he didn't actually need it. They loved the prince over in their ancestral land.

He took a deep breath and glanced at John who just smiled and nodded. They entered Wrath's study quickly and went in their usual formation. Qhuinn and Blay on the couch, John in an armchair near the door, and himself standing near Wrath's desk. He faced the King as he willed the door shut.

"Son of mine, I'm glad you made it home safely." Abbadon held back a smile for his father as he felt the warmth behind those wraparounds.

"I missed you too dad," he removed a dagger from his side and placed it on the desk. "This is from Worlen, he sends his thanks." The dagger was made of crystal and the hilt of some type of expensive stone. It wasn't exactly deadly but it was for display, not practical use.

"He trying to impress me or something?" Wrath muttered as he ran his fingertips along the blade and handle.

Abbadon had only one idea why the male would go out of his way to get Wrath a present like this one.

"His daughter was lovely."

Wrath's expression changed to amusement, and the brothers behind him laughed openly.

"Lovely? She was smoking hot. I'm talkin' Victoria's Secret angel type of hot. And she totally wanted you." Qhuinn exclaimed with a frown from Blay. The male caught Blay's expression and rolled his eyes and nuzzled his exposed vein. There was a purr, strong as a cat from the red headed warrior.

Abbadon thought back to their arrival at Worlen's estate and how he had greeted them enthusiastically. The male was nearly 900 years old but that didn't stop his excitement at seeing the prince of the race in his home. His daughter, fresh out of her transition, was dressed elegantly in a cream gown, her golden hair long down her back. He was used to beautiful females from so many Glymera events he'd attended over the years, so he knew how to keep his hands to himself. He wasn't going to promise her a royal sapphire ring and get up her skirt like a male his age and in his position probably would.

"Naw, her dad was the one that was in to me."

He had convinced himself that any female _that_ beautiful had to be in it for the crown. It was too good of a prize, and no one threw themselves at a male so readily just based off his looks.

Did they?

The door opened and Abbadon grinned at the male who strolled through without a 'Hello how are ya'.

Ahnger son of The Dehstoyer was a tall male, the size of his father. He wasn't a brute but he definitely had a strong body, and he resembled Butch to no end. Everything except for the accent and the sense of style was the same. Ahnger was more in to jeans and band tshirts. Today it was Metallica.

He clapped Abbadon on the palm and pulled him in so they bumped chests. "Long time no see my man," the male's voice was smooth and his hazel eyes looked him up and down. "Looks like they treated you well on the far side of the ocean."

"You don't look too shabby yourself. You been hitting the gym without me?" He faked shock.

Ahnger's grin was quick, "What can I say, the ladies have to be impressed."

"How about you_ impress_ your ass out of my office. Have you ever thought of knocking in your life?" Wrath growled.

The male rolled his eyes and waved at John and the others before heading to the door. "Love you too, my lord," he called as he slipped out. The King looked briefly disgusted before changing the subject.

"Tell me about the meeting, son." Wrath said clearing his throat.

Right, back down to business.

Abbadon took a deep breath before laying out the events. "We arrived around midnight at the estate and John and Qhuinn did a search while Blay and I were greeted by Worlen, his shellan, and daughter. His son wasn't there as he'd stated before, and the doggen were mostly in the kitchen and basement. After John and Qhuinn checked in we settled in to our rooms and Worlen informed us that there was going to be a ball held before the meeting as a sort of greeting party."

"It was a huge event they held on the estate and all of the council and high families were there along with civilians in the town. I mostly met and talked with the council members. After that there was a couple of days where we went out and were given a tour of the town by Worlen's doggen. We also checked around the place at night for lessers but it seems to be quiet there. Next day the meeting was held and the issue of the academy was brought up for the majority of the discussion. They still think that they need to open a training program in the Old Country because of the warrior camp being abandoned."

Abbadon and Wrath had already made plans for that to go in to action, but it was going to take time. For one, they would need Brothers to run the thing, and two, there would have to be a secure location.

"After that we just vacationed." He shrugged. Wrath nodded and began updating them on the status of the Brotherhood.

*. *.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*

Nalla pushed around her cereal and stared around the busy kitchen. Fritz was trying to stop Rosa from heating up her own leftover lamb.

"It's a microwave Fritz, not an oven! I think I can manage," she protested.

The little female was no taller than 5'3" but she had all the sass of her father packed in to a little punch. Her raven black hair was in loose waves down her back, shockingly beautiful against her olive skin. She held herself upright in the most gentle but confident manner that Nalla envied.

She hunched around her frosted flakes and tried not to be too much of a Debbie Downer. She just wasn't in the mood to laugh at Rosa's attitude today.

"Let's go out tonight, Nalla. Meet some people and have a good time," Rosa said softly. Her bright green eyes looked strongly at her from where she had come to stand next to her. Sitting down she was the same height as the princess of the race but she felt much smaller.

She shook her head, feigning a smile. "It's getting late already, the sun will be up…" Her eyes found the clock. Great, they had six hours until the sky even lightened.

Rosa rolled her eyes, all softness gone. "You're almost thirty years old female! Nalla I believe you are perfectly capable of moving on from Hayte if you actually tried. We are going out tonight."

Damn, she really didn't want to go. The mansion was just so…yeah she didn't want to leave the mansion ever.

"How about tomorrow night?"

Rosa didn't get a moment to answer, the swinging doors to the kitchen opened and in walked two males.

Nalla's eyes widened. The prince was back.

Rosa let out a little squeal and the male grinned, catching her as she ran to embrace him. His strong arms held tight to the little female for a moment before she let go. "Brother mine! How was the Old Country? Hot males, nice beaches?" He frowned at her as the other laughed.

Abbadon son of Wrath, towered his sister. He was dressed in a black button up and a pair of slacks that all fit him just right on his thick body. His dark hair was cut much shorter than his father's but still looked Superman wonderful. His eyes were a pale green and they cut like a razorblade except when he was around his baby sister.

Nalla didn't recognize him in the clean cut clothes, but the hint of dark stubble was familiar. Abbadon resembled his father to a degree, but he was his own type of male.

His bright eyes were hard as he scanned the room and they popped when he caught sight of her. "Hey, Nalla." She'd forgotten how deep his voice had become after his transition a couple of years ago.

"Hey, Abbadon. Nice to see you back," she smiled genuinely.

The male nodded, his lips going up on one side.

"Where's Hayte?" One of his eyebrows went up.

She felt her gut sink as Rosa shushed him and tried to change the conversation. The two went back and forth for a moment before she urged him to talk about the trip.

She had moved back in to the mansion a couple of days after her and Hayte broke apart. So much for staying independent. He was living with his parents as he had promised up on the eastern shore of the Old Country. She got a text every now and then, but they were definitely not together anymore. Nalla didn't know what to do without the male, either. He was so much a part of her that she found it difficult to even enjoy being around so much of her family.

Hell, she had moved back in because she felt lonely as all hell.

Nalla's eyes drifted from where she had been looking in to her cereal and they found Ahnger's.

She blushed.

The warrior's eyes had been on her more and more lately, and she felt guilty for not attempting to talk to him. She was so embarrassed by what had happened between them that day that she came back that truthfully she didn't know what to say.

"You alright, Nalla?" Shit, he'd seen her staring and had come up to her.

She feigned a smile, "Just admiring the view, stud." He grinned at her and rolled his eyes.

"You're a tease."

Tease? Hardly. Fuck, that was the biggest mistake she'd ever-

"Look, Nalla's single and ready to mingle. I think we should take her out and remind her what Caldwell has to offer. You know Trez's new place is open finally, right? It's spectacular!" Rosa chimed in.

She pushed her cereal away, sick at the thought of having to socialize with humans in a club.

"I could use some fun," Ahnger said shrugging. Rosa's eyes narrowed for the briefest moment before she turned to Abbadon.

"Put on something more casual, you look like a royal."

"I am a royal." His laugh was deep and smooth.

Before the two males left Nalla caught the prince's quick glance at her.

Yeah buddy, she thought. Miserable was plastered on her face.


End file.
